


Lemon Drop

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Feelings, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alexander flirts for free drinks at the bar, and Laurens doesn't usually do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Drop

**Author's Note:**

> i converted this fic from one I wrote for another fandom, so I apologize if a few inaccurate epithets slipped through

“From the gentleman in blue,” the bartender raises his voice so Alexander can hear him over the music as he pushes a fresh cocktail towards him. Alexander glances down the bar and spots the person in question: a man who looks quite a bit older than him, smiling at him over a glass of what looks like whiskey from a distance. He’s not too bad looking, Alexander decides, especially since the state of his bank account is in no state to be turning down free drinks. He flashes the man a sultry smile in thanks before taking a sip.

Strobe lights flash and the bass rattles Alexander’s bones with every pulse of the music, but there’s nowhere more relaxing to him than this. The club is packed with one o’clock having just blurred into two. He hasn’t seen Herc since they arrived about four hours ago, and the last time he saw Lafayette was around twelve-thirty. If he had to guess, however, he’d probably expect to find Lafayette somewhere in the center of the dance floor with Mulligan already warming up his one-night-stand for the night somewhere near the wall. 

“Do you want to dance?” the stranger in blue comes to ask him when his drink is almost gone. Alex really does want to dance, actually, and he’s happy to treat this guy to an eyeful of his moves if it means it might keep the free lemon drops coming.

“Think you can handle me?” he replies with a coy smirk, loving the way he can see the guy checking him out despite the fact that he has no intentions of going home with anyone tonight. The man only chuckles at Alexander’s cheekiness, and the younger allows him to lead him out onto the dance floor.

He falls into the rhythm naturally once he’s on the floor, closing his eyes and letting the music take over. He’s surrounded on all sides by sweaty clubgoers, the heady scent of perfume and pheromones intoxicating his already-tipsy mind as his body starts moving on its own. He feels the man’s hands on his hips as he presses himself against Alexander’s back, and the younger automatically leans back into his chest. The guy’s already got half a boner. How _cute_. Alexander loves when that happens.

Lafayette always calls him evil for leading men on this way, but he can’t help it— he’ll be the first to admit how much he thrives on attention. He’s good. Everyone who comes here regularly knows how good he is, and this man is quickly finding out as well as Alexander sways his hips in ways that shouldn’t be allowed as he moves against the taller. It’s a song that the DJ plays almost every time he’s here, and Alexander moves to it as if it’s easier than breathing. It might be, what with all the body heat, and it doesn’t take long for Alex to start dripping sweat as well.

“God damn,” he hears the man murmur in his ear as he dances, large hands moving over his waist and the heated skin of his torso. Alexander smiles to himself at the pleasant sensation, rewarding him with a particularly generous grind of his ass back against the obvious bulge in the man’s pants. 

“Try to keep up, big boy,” he teases as he tosses his head back onto the older man’s shoulder, smiling at a cute blonde girl who comes to dance with him at the same time. He ends up with his arms around the blonde’s waist, pressed snugly between her and the man in blue as he moves against them both. 

The guy behind him starts to get a little too adventurous with his hands after a few more songs, and it’s almost time for Alexander to pull his disappearing act when his dance is interrupted.

“Mind if I cut in?” he barely hears the new stranger ask over the synth. Alexander glances up with a rejection already on the tip of his tongue, but it quickly gets stuck in his throat when he catches a glimpse of this man’s face. Maybe it’s the lighting and maybe it’s the lemon drops, but this is by far the most attractive man Alexander’s seen all night: all sparkling eyes, full lips, and blinding smile. His hair is long and curly and a little messy (not that Alex would expect anyone’s hair to still be perfect at two in the morning in a place like this), and it looks like there might be a little bit of gold glitter entangled in the strands.

“Absolutely,” he feels himself say more than hears, peeling himself away from his two partners in favor of gluing himself to this new guy. He doesn’t miss the self-assured smirk the curly-haired guy gives the pouting blonde before winding his arm around Alexander’s waist and guiding him deeper into the throng of gyrating bodies. 

“What’s your name?” he shouts in Alexander’s ear when they’re a good distance away, pulling Alex closer as the younger starts to dance again. 

“Alexander,” he smiles back.

“Has anyone ever told you how hot you look when you dance, Alexander?”

“Once or twice,” Alex giggles, resting his wrists on the man’s shoulders as he moves. “Is there something I can call you, baby?”

“Laurens,” the guy leans down to say in his ear, and his voice sends a tremor down Alexander’s spine. “John Laurens.”

“Laurens,” Alexander repeats breathlessly, the sound lost in the deafening bass of the music. 

John, unlike almost every other guy Alexander has tried to get free lemon drops out of, actually dances _with_ him instead of just standing there with his mouth hanging open while Alexander dances _on_ him. The arousal is still evident in his eyes as Alexander grinds their hips together, however, and Alex confidently holds his gaze as he moves. He decides he rather likes the look in John’s eyes— he’s not just looking at him like he’s a piece of meat; rather, his eyes are full of curiosity, awe, and desire as Alexander twists himself around to press his back against John’s hard chest. 

The new position gives Laurens the freedom to press himself even closer to Alexander, and he does so without hesitation. Alex feels like he can’t breathe through all the heat clouding his senses, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to breathe. He’s hyper-aware of Laurens’s hands on his hips, of Laurens’s breath on his neck, of Laurens’s bulge against his ass, and for the first time in a long time, he has absolutely no desire for him to remove any of them. John’s body moves so easily against his own that it’s almost like they had learned some sort of choreography ahead of time; their chemistry is undeniable, and Alexander quickly becomes addicted to the scent of Laurens’s sweat and cologne. 

John’s lips attach themselves to the column of Alexander’s neck after a few more songs, and instead of pulling away, Alex tilts his head to the side to make it _easier_ for him. He knows he’s beyond fucked— he’s never been able to resist neck kisses— but he lets Laurens mark him up anyways, gyrating his hips as encouragement and biting his lip hard to resist the urge to moan. His dance moves slowly become more and more R-rated without him even noticing until he finds himself blatantly grinding back against John’s cock, his head on the younger’s shoulder as Laurens nibbles the shell of his ear.

 _“Do you know how many things I want to do to you right now, Alex?”_ he almost growls in his ear, and Alexander hears him loud and clear over the volume of the music, a shiver rippling through his body at the tone.

_“God, I hope there’s a lot.”_

Laurens smiles at the desperate note in the elder’s voice. He tilts Alexander’s head with two fingers under his chin until he can connect their lips, and Alex knows he’s done for. 

The kiss is a little messy with both of them being tipsy and a little too eager, but it doesn’t stop Alexander from turning around and winding his arms around Laurens’s neck in an effort to get more. It turns a few heads, to say the least; he’s a bit of a notorious heartbreaker around here, and some of the club regulars nearby pause in their dancing to gawk at the fact that _someone actually managed to nail Alex._ Laurens’s arms snake possessively around his waist as he tilts his head to kiss him deeper, and Alexander faintly tastes tequila on his tongue.

He doesn’t stop dancing, only now, he’s dancing for John’s pleasure. He allows Laurens to devour his mouth, trying not to smile at the wolf whistles he hears from the drunk partiers around them, and skillfully grinds his hips into John’s, much to the jealousy of his other suitors. They’re both hard now, and the soft moan that rumbles low in John’s throat is drowned out by the beat reverberating inside Alexander’s skull with every pulse. It might be the lemon drops talking, but Alexander would have half a mind to drop to his knees right here on the dance floor if it weren't for the fact that the center is so packed that he physically can’t. 

“OUAIS PUTAIN; GET IT, HAMILTON!” he hears Lafayette scream drunkenly from somewhere nearby,  his accent notably thickened by the alcohol and confirming Alexander’s earlier assumption of his whereabouts. He laughs as Lafayette’s sentiment is reinforced by loud cheers from the dancers around them and holds a thumbs-up to the air, refusing to pull away from Laurens’s lips to locate the source of his best friend’s voice. 

“You’re popular,” John laughs in his ear, and his voice sounds like velvet regardless of the fact that Alexander can barely hear himself think. “I’m a very lucky man.”

“Damn right you are,” Alexander grins back, locking eyes with Laurens and moaning when the younger’s hands finally grip his ass. He’s _so_ beyond disgusted with himself thinking about how much of the night he wasted scamming drinks from lonely guys at the bar when _this_ man was waiting for him out on the dance floor. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Laurens’s lips form the words Alexander’s been waiting for, and he can’t say yes fast enough. 

“I’m too drunk t’ drive,” Alexander informs him, kissing up Laurens’s throat and reveling in the way he feels the younger's pulse speed up beneath his hands. 

“Me too. Let’s call a cab.”

Alexander whines when John pulls away in order to navigate the crowd, but the possessive hand still on his waist makes him even hotter. He feels like it takes ages to escape the throng, and with every passing minute, his skin itches more with the desire to have Laurens’s body on his again. 

“Your place or mine?” he asks breathlessly as they stumble out the doors, the sudden rush of cool night air making Alexander stumble for a moment. 

“Yours,” says Alexander, his own voice sounding too loud in the sudden comparative silence of the outdoors. “Take me to yours.”

—

“Get the hell out, Burr,” is the first thing Laurens says as they stumble into his apartment, Alexander’s mouth still glued to his neck as the older boy tries to get his pants unbuttoned. Alexander’s not willing to detach himself from the younger to look, but he assumes John's talking to his roommate somewhere else in the room.

“Holy shit; you actually got lucky,” Burr the roommate says, a smile evident in his voice. “Alright, I’ll be at Theodosia's.” 

Laurens moans his reply as Alexander finally pops the button and draws his zipper down, letting his back hit the wall of the entryway as fervent fingers find their way into his underwear.

“God damn; wait thirty seconds!” Burr complains as Hamilton’s knees hit the carpet, shielding his eyes as he quickly stuffs his pockets with his wallet, phone, and keys. “I swear to god, Laurens, if I have to see your dick one more time…”

“Fuck off,” John growls as he tangles a hand in Alexander’s hair. Burr throws a half strip of condoms from his wallet at them as he leaves, laughing and ducking out the door before Laurens can hit him.

It might be the vodka, but Alexander isn’t perturbed in the slightest, giggling as he pulls Laurens’s cock out of his jeans and choking on his laughter when he sees the size. John smirks at his expression and affectionately pets his hair, silently encouraging him to proceed. It’s not as if Alexander needs the encouragement, really, but the action makes his body thrum with desire to please John nonetheless.

Four lemon drops is nowhere near enough to make Alexander sloppy when it comes to sucking dick. His hand is steady as he curls his fingers around the base, eyes sultry and hooded as they gaze up at Laurens through thick lashes, and the rush of satisfaction he gets when Laurens half-whimpers with impatience is better than anything he could hope to get from a drink. John’s already hard; both of them have been for a while now, which makes it a lot easier for Alexander to lave his tongue obscenely up the underside and wrap his lips around the younger’s girth.

“God, you’re even sexier in the light,” Laurens breathlessly muses aloud as he watches Alexander unhurriedly suck on the tip of his cock. It’s a sentiment Alex shares. Laurens looks a lot less intimidating in the warm white light of his living room than he did under the harsh pink glow of the club, but absolutely none less attractive. Alexander likes how clearly he can see the smolder in Laurens’s eyes now from his position on the floor, and responds with a cheeky smile as he swirls his tongue and finally starts picking up the pace. 

Laurens softly moans his approval, the hand in Alexander’s hair guiding, but not pushing. Alex hasn’t really done this in a while due to his most recent romantic partner having been a girl, but his mouth moves on muscle memory as he works his lips further down John’s shaft, whining softly at the bitter, yet not unpleasant taste of precome on his tongue. He closes his eyes when he starts to feel the strain of looking up, but he can still feel the weight of Laurens’s intense gaze on him as he continues to work his mouth over the thick cock with ardor. 

“Fuck, just like that,” Laurens hisses as he hits the back of Alexander’s throat, twisting his free hand into his own hair in order to avoid accidentally pulling Alexander’s.

“Stop playing nice,” Alexander pulls off to plea, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he gazes upwards. “C’mon, take what you want.”

His voice comes out so raspy and lecherous that Laurens can’t say no. The gentle hold he has on Alexander’s hair tightens into a grip as he thrusts his hips back into Alexander’s mouth, and Alexander moans with appreciation at the rough treatment. If Laurens is hesitating, he doesn’t show it, lifting his chin and staring down at Alexander with a gaze so delirious with want that it makes Alex _squirm_ with desire as Laurens fucks his mouth. 

“So pretty,” John breathes as he wipes a stray tear from Alexander’s cheek. “Damn, you look so good, Alex; you know that?”

Alexander decides he _really_ likes it when Laurens says his name and eagerly moans his agreement. The pulsing erection that’s still trapped in the skinny jeans Alexander poured himself into before leaving the house is starting to border on painful, however, and John doesn’t miss the way he teases himself through the rough fabric as he sucks. 

Laurens releases his hair for a moment to take off his jacket, and Alexander quickly seizes the opportunity to pull off of Laurens’s cock, breathing heavily as he glances at the sticky string of saliva and precome still connecting his bottom lip to the head, and redirects his attention to John’s balls. Laurens jerks and gasps at the sudden sensation, almost losing his balance before quickly planting a hand on the wall, and Alexander has to try hard not to laugh as he works his tongue over the heated skin. 

“You think that’s funny?” Laurens chuckles at the slight shake of Alexander’s shoulders, taking his shaft in his hand and playfully slapping the side of Alexander’s face with it. “You won’t be laughing when I do the same thing to you, Alexander.”

“I bet you can’t,” Alexander lies, making sure Laurens can feel his lips form the words and grinning at the shudder that ripples through the taller man’s body. 

“Is that a challenge?” Laurens grins back.

“You taking it as one?”

Laurens laughs lightly at the flirtatious tone and crouches down to recapture Alexander’s lips in a blazing kiss. Add _not afraid to make out right after oral_ to Alex’s list of things he already likes about John. “Undress,” he orders in between kisses, his hand resting under Alexander’s jaw. “I’ll be right back.”

Laurens ducks into the hallway and returns a few moments later with a bottle of lube, by which time Alexander is already naked, still kneeling in almost the same position he was left in as he fists his own cock. He looks up in time to see John cursing at the sight and hurrying to unbutton his own shirt, exposing inch after inch of toned chest as he does before dropping it on the floor and pulling Alexander to his feet.

It’s Alexander’s turn to have his back against the wall now, helpless as Laurens showers his neck with kisses and replaces Alexander’s hand on his cock with his own. He knows he’s showing off a little when he lifts his leg and rests his ankle on Laurens’s shoulder instead of wrapping it around his waist, but the dark look that flits over Laurens’s features is worth it. He tests him by pressing Alexander’s knee a little further into his chest, but Alexander bends easily, smiling smugly at the way Laurens’s dark eyes follow the movement.

“Not bad,” he breathes, returning the smirk as he pops the cap of the lube open with his teeth, and Alexander can’t help but thrill at the praise. 

Laurens takes his time pressing his fingers inside him one at a time. It’s a weird angle, but Alexander’s always been a fan of weird angles, and he’s low-key hoping that John will fuck him up against the wall like this instead of moving to the bedroom. The first finger isn’t enough, and John can tell; he adds another in a matter of seconds after the first. The familiar stretch when Laurens scissors them inside him is only a little uncomfortable, but the anticipation for what comes afterwards outweighs it. 

“You take it well,” Laurens praises, smiling at him as he curls the digits, making Alexander cling desperately to his shoulders. “Do this often?”

“No,” Alexander says honestly, and he can tell by John’s expression that he wasn’t expecting that answer. “Just to myself lately. You’re an exception.”

“Really?” Laurens asks as he adds a third, eyes swimming with lust as he drinks in the way Alexander moans and tosses his head back at the stretch. “I’d ask why, but I really kind of want to kiss you again…”

“Do it,” Alexander half-orders, half-whines, rolling his hips down onto John’s hand. “I’ll tell you all about it later.”

That seems to be good enough for John, and their kiss this time is more tongue than it is lips as Alexander eagerly rides the taller’s fingers. He can feel Laurens’s erection still throbbing against his thigh, and he wants it inside him more with each passing minute. John’s taking his time working Alex open, however, and Alexander kind of likes how thorough he’s being despite the alcohol fuzzing both of their judgements. 

Oh, who is he kidding. He likes it a lot. What a gentleman.

John has to pull away to pick up the condoms, much to Alexander’s dismay. He notes, half-intoxicated by both vodka and lust, that Laurens really has _very_ nice hands as he watches the younger tear open a packet and lube himself up. It takes a little bit of effort to get off of the wall— though he’s pretty sure that John’s extreme attractiveness is messing with his head more than the alcohol now— but he’s quickly slammed back up against it in a fashion that has him moaning aloud. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Laurens grins at him before hooking his hands under Alexander’s thighs and lifting him off the ground. Alexander gasps, quickly wrapping his arms around Laurens’s neck and his legs around his waist as John catches his lips with his own again. It takes him a few seconds to remember that Laurens doesn't have any free hands, but when he does, he immediately slides his hand down between them and carefully guides John’s cock into his prepped hole.

They moan together this time, foreheads pressed together as they share harsh breaths. It’s satisfying; it’s _so_ satisfying, especially following Alexander’s unfortunate period of abstinence between partners, but he has enough experience to minimize his own discomfort at the stretch. Laurens continues to toy with Alexander’s flexibility, pushing his thighs back until they’re almost parallel with his chest as he sucks a fresh hickey into the pristine bronze skin of the smaller’s throat, earning a whimper in response.

“Please fuck me, John,” Alexander begs to the ceiling, his usual pride lost in the maddening desire for him to _move._ “Fuck me, take me, I’m all yours…”

He realizes, somewhere in the sober part of his mind, what position he’s in: begging a total stranger to fuck him while on obscene display against said stranger’s wall because they were too impatient to move to bed. The rest of his mind gives zero fucks about the fact that he looks like a floozy and moans unabashedly as Laurens gives into the demand. His biceps flex gorgeously as he supports Alexander’s weight, but he doesn’t seem to be struggling in the slightest, firmly gripping Alex’s thighs as he slams into him hard enough to bang against the wall with every thrust. To say it’s a turn on is the understatement of the year; it’s not like Alexander’s as light as a feather, but the way John’s handling him is making Alexander’s cock positively _ache_.

John’s not talking anymore, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrates on the way his cock slides in and out of Alexander’s body, but Alexander makes enough noise for the both of them (he’s always had a tendency to babble when the dick is too good, and the lemon drops probably aren’t helping either). He lets his head fall back with a dull _thud,_ keening as Laurens drives himself in deeper and deeper, and remembers to clench his fists to avoid clawing at John’s back when the younger hits his prostate dead-on.

“Fuck, just like that!” he half-sobs, tightening his legs around John’s waist in a subconscious attempt to pull him closer. His eyes are closed, but he can _feel_ the heat of Laurens’s gaze on him as he speeds up, and he’s amazed he hasn’t actually melted to the ground yet.

“Oh my god, you’re perfect,” John finds the breath to say, and his voice is so low and smooth and edging on something wild that the romantic sentiment is almost lost on Alex.

Almost.

 _“Burr, shut the fuck up!”_ John’s neighbor screams through the wall as the rhythmic banging against it gets louder, undoubtedly pissed off at being woken during the wee hours of the morning by Alexander’s cries of pleasure. _“I swear to god I’ll come over there and fight you, you little shit!”_

Alexander laughs breathlessly at the look of unadulterated irritation that falls over John’s features as he glares at the wall over his shoulder.

“S’not him this time, ‘gelica,” Laurens calls back, punctuating his sentence with a thrust specifically designed to make the loudest _thud_ possible against the wall. Alexander helps prove the point by loudly whining John’s name (if you ask him later, he’ll say he did it on purpose), and Laurens laughs again before catching Alexander in another scorching kiss. 

Angry Neighbor Girl is saying something else, and Alexander hears shock in her voice, but neither of them are paying attention anymore as Laurens ravages his mouth like he’ll never get to taste it again. Alexander’s world is quickly narrowing, narrowing until nothing exists but him, the ecstasy building up inside him, and the gorgeous stranger keeping an immutable grip on his trembling thighs. His back slides up and down the wall with each frenzied rock of the taller’s hips, but the rub of the drywall against his bare skin is almost unnoticeable compared to the sensations of John’s body pressed against his own.

“Shit; you’re so good, baby,” Alexander gasps against John’s lips, blunt fingernails digging into the taller’s shoulders as Laurens unwaveringly holds his fervid gaze. The look in John’s eyes is bordering on animalistic, and it’s doing absolutely nothing to help Alexander get some sort of grip on himself as the younger’s abs rub against his weeping cock with every shift of their bodies.

“C’mere,” Laurens rasps, lifting Alexander off the wall and stumbling over to the nearest flat surface, which happens to be the small dining table in the entranceway’s adjoining kitchenette. It’s big enough for Alexander to lie down on if his hips are at the edge of it, which is exactly what Laurens has him do. Alex struggles to fill his lungs with air, feeling very much like the fire in his veins is using up all his oxygen, and gazes feverishly up at Laurens as he spreads his legs further in silent invitation. Laurens slides back in with ease, hissing at the way Alexander’s muscles flutter and contract helplessly around the intrusion and watching the way his features contort with satisfaction. Now that he’s not supporting Alexander’s weight, there’s nothing holding him back from showing this gorgeous creature beneath him what he can _really_ do— and he does just that.

Alexander can’t believe that he once thought that _Jefferson_ would be the best fuck of his life. Sure, he had loved Jefferson, but Laurens is already blowing him out of the water as he works his hips in every way that’s good, rough hands roaming Alexander’s over-sensitized body as the smaller boy whimpers out his mindless praises. John’s hair is positively wild now; his bare chest glistening with sweat, making him look almost as wrecked as Alexander does, and Alex can barely get his brain to function long enough to notice.

His back slides up and down over the smooth surface as Laurens fucks him, sobs of pleasure and staccato moans filling the air and blending with the younger’s low grunts. “Holy shit, baby,” John moans as Alexander intentionally tightens his muscles, and the elder keens at both the pet name and the sound of his voice. It’s so much rougher than it was when they first met on the dance floor, and Alexander’s hand flies down to stroke himself as Laurens tightens his hold on his hips.

“Yeah, just like that,” John praises, watching intently as Alexander’s fist works over his cock. “You’re perfect— you look so perfect on my cock, Alex.”

 _A dirty talker when he’s close to coming,_ the tiny part of his mind that’s not delirious with lust observes dryly, apathetically filing its fingernails as it watches Alexander fall apart at the words. Alexander doesn’t even hear it, because he’s a dirty talker when he’s close to coming, too, and his mouth plays along without even needing to consult his brain first.

“It’s so good; you’re so big, Laurens,” he whines, trying his best to roll his hips in an effort to get more. “Harder, fuck me harder, please…”

“Shhh baby, I’ve got you,” John croons, watching the way Alexander’s whole body bounces with each deep stroke. It takes a lot of effort to maintain both depth and speed, but the way Alexander is moaning his name like it’s the only thing he remembers how to say makes it worth the energy. He’s unraveling; Alexander is unraveling, and it’s only a matter of time before one of them explodes.

“Please, please, please,” Alexander begs senselessly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from the sheer intensity of it all. “Oh my god, I’m so c-close…”

“I know,” Laurens nods, smirking with pride as he appraises his own handiwork— Alexander is far from looking like the arrogant, kittenish boy he met at the club, looking much more like the embodiment of sin as he chases the sweet promise of release. “Come on, Alex, come for me…”

It doesn’t take much more than that, Laurens’s voice like honey dripping onto Alexander’s skin. He comes hard and fast, back arching off the table with a broken scream of John’s name as he shoots over his chest. Euphoria floods every corner of his senses, rendering his brain virtually useless for a few solid seconds during which Laurens firmly holds his thighs apart as he writhes under the consuming pleasure. 

“Laurens,” he hears himself begging as he starts to come down from the high, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes as he stares up into the younger's. “John, please, I need it… gimme your come, baby, come on…”

“I’ve got you,” Laurens repeats, breath choppy as his hips begin to stutter. Alexander does what he can in his fucked-out state, boldly holding John’s gaze as he sucks the evidence of his own release from his fingers and then Laurens is coming too, fingernails digging unconsciously into Alexander’s hips as he fills the condom with a gasp and a groan of the elder’s name. His hands shake a little with the intensity of it and Alexander grins tiredly at the look on his face, a warm glow of satisfaction coming with the knowledge that he was able to make Laurens feel so good. 

They stay like that for a little while, catching their breaths and reorienting themselves in the aftermath of their climaxes, Laurens standing between Alexander’s spread legs as they stare at each other in wonder. Alexander manages to sit up when John pulls out, and the taller man’s lips are on his before he can breathe a word. 

The fervor is gone now and Alexander languidly kisses him back, gently combing through Laurens’s thoroughly ruined hairstyle with his fingers. He can feel John’s fingertips tenderly supporting his chin as he does, and it makes him feel awfully cared for despite the fact that he doesn’t know a thing about this man.

“Let’s clean you up,” he says softly and with a smile, and Alexander sees yet another side of him for the first time. He nods, allowing Laurens to help him up, and decides as he cleans him up with a damp cloth and carries him bridal-style to bed that this side might actually be his favorite so far. 

It’s past four in the morning now, and the hour starts to catch up to Alexander. He yawns as John crawls into bed behind him, plugging his phone in before unlocking it.

“Let me just tell the friend I was with earlier that I’m home.” he says as he types. 

 _That’s a good idea,_ Alexander realizes drowsily, and manages to put _‘went home with somebody, see you tomorrow’_ in his, Lafayette’s, and Mulligan’s group chat before succumbing to sleep with his phone in hand. John smiles at him, reaching over to press the lock button for him before closing his eyes, a protective arm wrapped around Alexander as he drifts off as well.

—

It’s almost lunchtime when Alex stirs again, slowly opening his eyes and panicking for a second at his surroundings before he remembers what he did last night with a light blush. His phone is still in his hand, and a press to the home button illuminates Lafayette’s replies to last night’s text ( _you slut!_ followed by _his dick game better be strong,_ and _1-10??)._

 _10,_ Alexander replies before forcing himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly at the dull ache in his head. There’s a glass of water on the nightstand, the ice almost melted, beside an unopened bottle of ibuprofen. Alex smiles at the gesture, wondering if Laurens knew he wouldn’t accept the pills otherwise, and reaches over to tear the foil seal off the lid when soft footsteps pause in the doorway.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Alexander looks up to see a smiling John Laurens, freshly showered, cleanly shaven, and comfortably dressed, and he’s suddenly painfully aware of the hot mess he must look like right now.

“H-hey.”

“How do you feel? I actually don’t know how much you drank last night,” Laurens continues, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Alex. “I should have.”

“No no,” Alexander quickly shakes his head. “Don’t feel bad. I only had a few.”

Laurens smiles at him before looking down at his hands, and the elder’s heart is about to beat out of his chest because Laurens seems even _cuter_ now that Alexander’s sober and that is _not_ how alcohol is supposed to work.

“Last night was…”

“Incredible,” Alexander finishes, and Laurens is quick to agree.

“Yeah. And I promise I don’t usually do this, but you were just so…”

“Electric,” Alexander supplies again with a grin as he takes a sip of water, and Laurens laughs aloud this time.

“Electric. Exactly.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Is this the part where I leave and never come back?” Alexander asks, only half-joking as he hugs the comforter closer to himself.

“Well I’m sure you’ll want to leave soon so you can change clothes and stuff, but I was kind of hoping we could…”

“…go out sometime?” Alexander smiles at him. “I’d love to.”

Laurens laughs again and Alexander giggles to himself, admiring the megawatt smile and noticing John’s freckles for the first time with a rush of affection.

“Does that mean I can have—”

“—my number?” Laurens finishes with a grin, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Alexander’s lips. “Absolutely.”

Alexander leaves the apartment with club glitter in his hair and the scent of alcohol clinging to his re-worn clothes, bumping into Laurens’s neighbor Angelica by the elevator, who gawks at him with a mixture of awe and envy as he walks past. Alex grins and winks at her as he leaves, his phone vibrating in his pocket with Laurens’s text of _‘coffee date tomorrow?’_

The walk of shame home has never been made by someone with such a spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be in the trash can if you need me


End file.
